Episode 6663 (12th October 2007)
Plot Fiz is worried about how they are going to look after Chesney. Chesney tells Kirk they have to be careful with the £1,000 Cilla left. Paul continues to annoy Tyrone and Molly. Two men come into the restaurant. Paul sees them and runs away. They tell Leanne that Paul stole money from their restaurant and demand to know where he lives or they'll take it from her. Leanne tries to contact Paul. She eventually gets through and warns him. The men arrive at No.9. Paul tells Tyrone not to answer the door and implores Tyrone to help him. After checking that the coast is clear, Paul bolts out of the back door. John tells Sally that he'll talk to Rosie about going back to school. The men go back to the restaurant and take money and equipment to cover Paul's debt. Leanne is angry. Sarah and Jason struggle to complete their seating plan for the wedding. Fiz discovers that Kirk has bought Chesney a game console for £300 out the money that Cilla left. John suggests calling Social Services to help with Chesney but Fiz won't hear of it. Eileen tries on her wedding outfit only to find that Gail is wearing something similar. Todd phones Eileen to say he's been invited to the wedding and the stag do. Molly shouts at Paul and tells him that Jack and Vera won't be happy when they find out that he's a thief. Molly punches Paul. He realises that the power balance has shifted. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gary - Benedict Relton *Stuart - Jai Armstrong Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Valandro's - Restaurant and kitchen Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul beats a hasty retreat from the restaurant when he sees two heavies waiting at the bar and begs Tyrone for help when they come knocking on his door; Chesney's welfare is on everyone's minds but, at the mention of social services, Fiz says she and Kirk can cope; Todd receives his wedding invitation; and Kevin and Jerry set off for Milan. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,400,000 viewers (11th place). *No episode was transmitted on Sunday 14th October due to coverage of the Rugby World Cup. Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns